Clint spanks Wanda
by Sovereign2016
Summary: After a heated argument between Scarlet Witch and Black Widow in the simulation room at Avengers Facility (Upstate New York), Wanda finds herself in hot water with a certain Archer.


**Hawkeye Spanks Scarlet Witch**

 **As I had stated in the first story (Cap Spanks Romanoff) this has been something I've been a bit slow to really visualize in the writing sense. It's been 2 years since I did anything Marvel related and I figured that now wouldn't be such a bad time to put this one out. This story is set a few months after the Battle of Sokovia. This is a bit AU (MCU). I own nothing except this keyboard I'm typing on.**

October 2015

Wanda Maximoff once again found herself alone in her dorm at the Avengers Facility in upstate New York. She and Black Widow had yet again found themselves at each other's throats. From Natasha's perspective, she was too bold and arrogant in her usage of her mental telekinesis especially when it came to trying to keep a low profile. Wanda on the other hand found Romanoff to be leaning more towards the perfectionist side of things and let her know exactly how she felt about it. In doing so, she overstepped the boundary and was about to get an earful from an unexpected person.

 _Flashback_

" _You know, not all of us have had the opportunity of being trained assassins Natasha. I know how to use my mind and I don't need you telling how I should operate. Pietro and I could keep a low enough profile so that you and Stark could not find us." Wanda said irritably as Nat chastised her for openly attacking a Hydra agent in the Simulator room. The simulated patrons in the Parisian café were terrified at the sight of the red haired woman using 'magic' to kill someone._

 _Natasha maintained a stony glare towards the younger woman as she responded in a no nonsense tone. "You're part of the Avengers. Our job is to_ protect _people, not place them in danger. You think you know it all because you and your brother did the same before? You don't know shit. You're on a team. You follow orders. Deviate from that and people die."_

 _Wanda rolled her eyes, "Who died here? These people aren't real they're just illusions. You're the only one here with a stick up her ass." She missed the look of irritation on Sam Wilson's face, the face palm on Rhodes, or the disappointment on Vision's features. Nat's expression switched from stony to icy as she pointed towards the Hydra agent still frozen in place. Wanda looked at the man still suspended in the air after she had picked him up and prepared to slam him into the wall of the café._

" _I don't see what's wrong. I was about to pin him to the wall." Natasha narrowed her eyes as she continued to stare at the agent and Wanda. "You were about to slam him into the wall. If you had, then all of us would be dead." Maximoff stared at her dumbstruck. She looked at the man again, carefully she examined his figure. "I don't understand-" she began, but was cut off by a confused Clint Barton._

" _If you were paying attention to the briefing, then you would've known he was carrying a nerve toxin in a capsule."_

 _Wanda looked at Clint and felt her cheeks redden at the realization of her mistake. However, she tried to salvage the one sided mishap. "But at least it would've only been us-"_

" _That's not the point!" Romanoff began in an irritated tone, "Rationalizing your mistake doesn't make it better. You were unprepared and you broke the chain of command by using your abilities in the open. If you're not going to adhere to the rules, then pack your shit and get out. We're here to help, not to make things worse. Are we clear?"_

 _Everyone was silent at Nat's words. Wanda felt like a chastised child. If Pietro had been here things would have been different. They were a team by themselves. He would've defended her from Black Widow's rant. Hell, he probably would've got in her face about being bitchy towards his sister._

" _If Pietro were here, we would've been able to accomplish this mission on our own." Wanda said to no one in particular._

" _Bringing up your dead brother doesn't mean anything. A hypothetical solution like that is more in tune with wishful thinking than realistic thinking." Nat said as she turned away from the red haired woman._

 _Wanda's eyes flashed red at hearing her brother's memory being tossed aside as 'wishful thinking'. Before anyone could react, Scarlet Witch picked up Nat with her powers and flung her head first into the wall of the simulator room with a terrible THUD. Romanoff crumpled from the sucker shot and landed flat on her back in pain._

" _Dammit!" she said as she rolled onto her side. A trickle of blood came from her nose. Natasha quickly wiped it off on her sleeve before rising to a fighting stance. "That one was free, next time I'm going to put your skull through the wall." Barton felt his blood boil at seeing his best friend get slammed into the wall for almost no apparent reason. Sam's first response was to say "oh shit" and stare wide eyed at the magic wielding woman. Vision's expression was one of concern as he looked at Black Widow's painful state._

 _Wanda was about to respond to the threat when Barton spoke up. "HEY! Enough! Get your ass to your room right now Wanda. Nat, let's get you to the infirmary. It looks like it might be broken." The irritated assassin was about to make good on her challenge, but relented after Clint placed himself between her the Witch. Sam and Vision looked toward Wanda who was red faced. Sam took a step back to help with Nat's injuries. Vision attempted to offer up some advice for her situation, but was unable to find anything worth saying other than "You should probably go"._

 _Feeling betrayed by all of them, she stormed off to her room. By her own resolve and not because she was told to, of course. The anger she was feeling inside herself was quickly being replaced with sadness. From her perspective, everyone on the team hated her now. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she entered her dorm and slammed the door shut. Sitting down on her bed, she stared out the window into the night sky._

Wanda's thoughts drifted between everything that had occurred in the last 20 minutes. The simulation, the argument between her and Black Widow, and finally her slamming said individual into a wall. What had her really confused was the tone that Clint has used to tell herto go to her room. She was surprised at his almost parental response to her actions. The thing had her really concerned though was that she was feeling nervous. It was almost as if she felt that Barton would have words with her, like a parent to a misbehaved child. She was pulled out of her reverie when a knock came to her door.

"Come in" she said, attempting to suppress the nervousness. It increased ten-fold when she saw it was Barton who walked through the door and not someone else like Vision or Sam or Tony like she had anticipated. Clint stood in front of her with his arms folded across his chest. He wore a serious expression that brooked no nonsense.

"First, you wanna explain to me why you're acting like my 6 year old daughter?" he said firmly. "Second, what gives you the right to shove a person into a wall?" Wanda felt butterflies in her stomach. For some strange reason, she felt intimidated by Barton. Not in a malicious manner, but more in a 'I'm in trouble' feeling. Wanda stared at him for a few moments, her eyes wide as saucers.

"She's always riding me. I can never do anything right in her eyes. And most importantly, she insulted the memory of my brother."

Clint shook his head as he listened to her. "Alright, so you're saying that because she's doing her job to train you, she's 'riding' you. And because she refuted your rationale that you and your brother could've done the mission all by yourselves, despite the fact he isn't here, was an insult to his memory? Tell me if I'm missing anything"

Wanda looked slightly miffed at his consolidation of her reasons. "No" she said in an irritated tone. At this sign of attitude, Hawkeye leaned down towards her until he was eye level with her. Wanda leaned back feeling anxious at having him get in her personal space

"Ok, lose the attitude. You're already in enough trouble as it is. First of all, Nat isn't riding you because she thinks you can't do anything right. She's pushing you to make you a better Avenger. She cares about you and everyone on this team. Secondly, she wasn't insulting your brother's memory. You were trying to use a hypothetical argument to win your case in being right about the simulation. It doesn't change the fact that you disobeyed an order and put everyone else at risk. Acting like a 6 year old isn't going to help you out at all. So cut it out."

Wanda felt her anger rise at the comparison of her behavior being the equivalent of a little girl. At the same time though, she didn't speak as Barton had been staring through her the whole time he lectured her.

"Now here's what's going to happen. You're restricted to your room for the next month. You will wake up, eat 3 meals per day, train for 3 hours Agent Romanoff, and return your room. You will not be allowed to leave the facility unless it's for specific mission work and you are not to take part in social gatherings. Do I make myself clear?" Clint stated with a stern expression.

"That's not fair! Who do you think you are?! You're acting like you just grounded me like a child!" Wanda said with an exasperated tone.

Clint's narrowed his eyes as he answered her. "I think I'm the one who _did_ just ground you and if you don't lose that tone, I'll be the one to put you over my knee and spank you as well." Wanda's eyes widened at his threat. She felt the anxiety and nervousness spike to the point of where it was apparent in her body language. Clint picked up on this and straightened up as he continued to look through her.

"So, are we clear? Are you going to abbey my instructions and accept your punishment?" He knew that deep down she was terrified of putting his threat to the test, but part of him knew that Wanda Maximoff could also be lacking when it came to the self-preservation department.

"No! I do not accept. I will not be treated like this! You aren't in charge of me. I am not going to be punished like some sort of bratty child. I'm leaving!" she said as she stood to walk out, and more importantly escape Clint's reach. The archer however, was not having any part of this tantrum and immediately grabbed hold of her upper arm.

"Now you're gonna get it" he said as he sat down and pulled the wriggling woman over his lap. Wanda was so shocked by the sudden change of position that she didn't even realize what was about to occur.

"Let me go!" Wanda yelled as she was now staring at the floor. Clint wasted no time applying a solid SMACK to the leather clad backside before him.

"Ow!"

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

"Ow! Stop!"

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

"Please Stop!"

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

"Oww!"

Wanda could feel the painful smacks turning into a sort of burning sensation on her upturned backside. Clint continued to rain down smack despite the struggling girl's protests.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

"I'm Sorry!"

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

"Please Barton! I'm Sorry!"

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

"I promise I'll follow orders! Please just stop! It hurts!"

Clint began to lecture Wanda as he continued to pepper her burning backside.

"You *SMACK* will listen *SMACK* to the orders *SMACK* that are given to you. You will not *SMACK* deviate from them *SMACK* unless instructed to. You *SMACK* will not *SMACK* attack *SMACK* fellow *SMACK* team members *SMACK*. You will *SMACK* show *SMACK* the proper *SMACK* respect *SMACK* due your *SMACK* superiors. Is that clear?"

"Yes" Wanda sobbed. Tears rolled down her cheeks in streams. The fiery sensation in her bottom was partially the reason she was openly crying. The other was at the extreme embarrassment of being spanked. Seeing that he was getting through to her, Clint decided he would wrap up the spanking.

"Alright. You're getting 5 more." He said as the crying girl covered her face.

*SMACK!*

*SMACK!*

*SMACK!*

*SMACK!*

*SMACK!*

The last spank was what set her off as she began to cry in earnest. Barton gently rubbed soothing circles on her back. Seeing her in such a vulnerable state, he pulled her up to a sitting position and gave a warm reassuring hug. "Hey, it's ok. All's forgiven, you've got a clean slate." Wanda simply melted into the hug and eventually composed herself.

"I'm sorry Clint. I never meant to hurt Natasha. I was angry and I let my anger control me. I promise I'll do better to control it. Do you think she hates me now?" Wanda asked as she held onto Barton.

"No, but I wouldn't put it past her to fight a bit dirty during your physical training. Nat's not one to hold grudges like this. She cares about everyone more than she'll ever admit. She even cares about Tony, but you didn't hear that from me." Clint said with a grin.

Wanda felt better knowing that she wasn't hated. Although getting her ass tanned felt embarrassing, it was comforting to know that someone cared enough about her to do it. She realized something in that moment: She had a Family.


End file.
